


La garganta que ansió mojar (que temo ahogar de amor)

by Mikirise



Category: DCEU, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Racism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: La lista degli studenti vittima di questi atti vandalici sono: Barry Allen, Zatanna Zatara, Kate Kane, Hal Jordan e, per ultimo, Bruce Wayne. Gli atti vandalici sono iniziati una settimana fa. Bruce non dorme nel dormitorio dell'accademia, quindi è stato vandalizzato l'armadietto in cui ha riposto i suoi effetti personali durante una lezione di educazione fisica e i suoi vestiti. I professori che sono stati vittima di questo attacco sono, invece: Jay Garrick e il professor Alan Scott, e, insieme a loro Dinah Lance Senior, che non solo ha visto la sua macchina ricoperta di svastiche, ma anche di insulti misogini.





	La garganta que ansió mojar (que temo ahogar de amor)

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per COW-T è: rimpianto

# La garganta que ansió mojar (que temo ahogar de amor)

  
  
La divisa gli sta decisamente troppo bene. I capelli pettinati all''indietro non gli piacciono per niente. La cravatta gli sembra che lo strozzi. Le scarpe di suo padre gli stanno decisamente troppo grandi e sembra che -gli sembra di star indossando un costume e lo odia con tutto se stesso. Clark si muove nervosamente sul posto e continua a guardarsi allo specchio, con una smorfia che scompare immediatamente quando Ma' si gira verso di lui. Clark sorride perché è questo quello che di solito deve fare per Ma'. Porta le mani sull'orlo della divisa e deglutisce, cercando di rimanere il più calmo possibile, di non far trapelare la sua frustrazione. Anche se è davvero difficile non farlo. Non con il suo riflesso che lo guarda, con quel suo sorriso costruito e con quella punta di panico che non è riuscito proprio a nascondere. Clark non è bravo a fingere. Ma' deve essersi resa conto di quello che sta succedendo e quindi Clark abbassa lo sguardo, cerca di guardarsi le punte delle scarpe che gli ha lasciato Pa' e si morde l'interno delle guance.  
  
Non gli piace questa divisa. Non gli piace questo cambiamento di casa, non gli piace nemmeno l'idea di questa nuova scuola in cui Ma' lo sta spingendo ad andare. Non gli piace che non può uscire di casa e non trovare nulla per chilometri e chilometri. Non gli piace sentirsi così nuovo in un posto così vecchio. Non gli piace per nulla. Ma la sua Ma' ha bisogno che lui sia forte, e non può certo aggiungersi alla lista di cose che le fanno male, o che gravano su di lei.  
  
A Pa' nemmeno sarebbe piaciuto questo cambiamento. Clark muove le dita dentro le enormi scarpe dentro le quali Ma' dice che potrà crescere, anche se Clark ormai di anni ne ha diciassette e non può crescere più di tanto. Pa' gli avrebbe detto che dal tanto usare quelle scarpe poi si sarebbe dimenticato che sono più grandi. Perché è così che si fa, con le cose. All'inizio non sono mai perfette per noi, è col tempo, lavorandoci sopra, accettando alcuni limiti, accettando difetti e cercando di migliorarle che poi le cose, così come le persone, diventano nostre.  
  
Ma' ha provato a dirgli qualcosa. Ma Ma' è Ma', certamente non Pa'. E gli ha insegnato come allacciare la cravatta, mettendosene una intorno al collo e intrecciandosi le dita un paio di volte, facendo intrecciare le dita anche a Clark. Ed entrambi hanno riso dopo così tanto tempo che era sembrato un modo per respirare di nuovo l'aria di campagna che invece si sono lasciati indietro. Ma' non sa allacciare le cravatte, ma sa allacciare i papillon, perché di solito erano quelli che indossava Pa' e lo aiutava a legarli, per poi battere sulle sue spalle leggermente con le mani e sorridere. Ma' ha provato a imparare la notte prima su internet e poi ha provato a insegnare a Clark che cosa fare. La cravatta forse è un po' troppo sciolta. Forse no.   
  
Pa' gli avrebbe detto di andare a scuola senza la cravatta, oppure gli avrebbe dato uno dei suoi farfallini e gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe andato bene lo stesso. Ma' gli sistema i capelli dolcemente e Clark scioglie la cravatta e scuote la testa. "Forse questa è meglio non indossarla oggi" dice debolmente. E Ma' sbuffa una risata e gli sistema i capelli con le dita. La verità è che non crede che sia poi così importante una cravatta con tutta questa divisa che gli cade sul corpo senza nemmeno dar modo di vedere che ci sono muscoli, delle vene, delle ossa, sotto il tessuto. Sembra un bambino di marzapane. E vorrebbe tornare a Smallville e non sentirsi in questo modo, ma non può dire niente, perché poi potrebbe ferire i sentimenti di Ma', che ci sta mettendo tutto questo impegno per fargli credere che tutto andrà bene, che non si deve preoccupare di niente.  
  
Ci sono tante cose di cui ci si dovrebbe preoccupare a diciassette anni. Nessuna di queste suona veramente importante una volta cresciuti. Clark giocherella con le dita, attorcigliandole tra loro. Avrebbe voluto avere Pa' accanto ai suoi diciassette anni. Sente che Pete gli mancherà. Sente anche che gli manca Lana e il suo sorriso dolce, con la sua fascia trai capelli e lo sguardo di chi vuole sapere di più, senza però poter sapere di più. Gli mancano troppe persone nella vita, per colpa di questo singolo cambiamento. Vorrebbe non aver mai vissuto la morte di suo padre e vorrebbe aver potuto fare qualcosa.  
  
Avrebbe voluto che ci fosse qualcuno con lui e Ma', dopo la morte di Pa'. Avrebbe preferito che qualcuno desse loro un appoggio, un appoggio vero, ma Ma' e Pa' sono arrivati fino a qui da soli, la famiglia prima di loro non esiste (erano sicuri che la famiglia dopo di loro non sarebbe esistita) e ora si sono dovuti allontanare dalla fattoria, e tutto quello per cui Ma' e Pa' hanno lavorato potrebbe andare perso. La casa in cui Clark è cresciuto potrebbe essere persa.   
  
Ma lui deve vestirsi come un bambino di marzapane e andare in una scuola in cui nessuno lo vorrà vedere. Ricominciare da capo. Sopportare tutto da capo. Non vede nemmeno la possibilità di un inizio positivo, non riesce a vederlo. Ma alla fine è soltanto un anno. Può sopportare un anno. Poi potranno tornare alla fattoria. E poi, potranno finalmente vivere la loro vita in pace.   
  
Ma' gli alliscia la divisa, Clark alza le braccia, per dimostrarle che non c'è niente di sgualcito e lei ride di nuovo, prendendogli dalla mano la cravatta e poi allontanandosi di un passo, per ammirare il suo bambino di marzapane. Lei sorride. Gli dice: "Sei cresciuto così tanto." E Clark invece torna a guardarsi allo specchio e continua a sentirsi il ragazzo di marzapane. Pinocchio, forse. Che vuole diventare un bambino vero ma che, per un motivo o per un altro, finisce sempre per rimanere un burattino di legno.   
  
Solo che, beh, Pinocchio si costruiva la sua malasorte. Pinocchio fuggiva da scuola. Pinocchio faceva bravate. Pinocchio continuava a fare sempre la scelta sbagliata. Guardandosi allo specchio, cercando di sorridere e sembrare abbastanza eccitato per la sua nuova condizione di studente della Gotham Academy, Clark si chiede che cosa ha fatto di così sbagliato nella sua breve vita.   
  
Non ha mai copiato in un compito in classe. Non è mai stato sgarbato. Non ha mai tirato un pugno, anche se i ragazzi della scuola di Smallville i pugni glieli davano. Non ha mai risposto male a una sola persona. Non è mai stato troppo, e nemmeno troppo poco. Si è sempre mosso in punta di piedi per non disturbare nessuno. Non crede di aver mai fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Non di proposito. Allora non capisce. Non capisce proprio. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. Non riesce a sopportare la vista di quel ragazzo con il sorriso falso che lo guarda e che probabilmente ha una colpa così grande che vuole solo dimenticare e che adesso sta pagando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce cammina per i giardinetti della scuola con un taccuino, lo zaino sulle spalle e l'irritante voce di Julia nelle orecchie. Tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e una penna trai capelli e vorrebbe davvero poter lavorare al suo caso in santa pace, ma sua sorella lo prende a braccetto e lo guida per i giardinetti, anche se Bruce non ha veramente bisogno che lei lo faccia. Si passa una mano sul viso e tira su col naso.  
  
Le premesse del caso sono queste, e Bruce le ha analizzate, cercando di smussarle il più possible e arrivare immediatamente ai fatti. Julia lo tira da una parte e dall'altra, e bruce vorrebbe che non lo facesse, perché gli cambia la prospettiva del foglio che ha in mano. Deve rimettere tutto in ordine cronologico, sperare che ripassarli in testa possa finalmente rivelargli la soluzione a questo problema. Julia gli stringe il braccio. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia ancora un po' di più. I fatti sono questi. L'anno scolastico è iniziato quattro mesi fa. L'inizio di Dicembre è sempre molto turbolento. Non lasciano che Bruce vada a casa per festeggiare l'Hannukkah come vorrebbe e Bruce non è l'unico studente ebreo della scuola. Studenti come Barry Allen si sono mobilitati per richiedere almeno una settimana di vacanza senza che questo influisse sulle loro carriere scolastiche. Il dare un periodo di riposo agli studenti cristiani e non rispettare le usanze delle religioni tutte professate dagli studenti è, di fatto, una discriminazione religiosa. Ed è impossibile studiare durante la settimana dell'Hannukkah. Ed è giusto che gli studenti abbiano protestato e che abbiano ottenuto una settimana senza dover studiare a casa. E questo è qualcosa. Ma dopo questo fatto qualcuno ha disegnato la prima svastica sulle aule dei professori che hanno aderito all'iniziativa. E sulle porte delle camere di alcuni ragazzi che hanno partecipato attivamente alla protesta.  
  
Julia tira ancora una volta Bruce dal braccio, per fargli evitare uno scontro diretto con una colonna della scuola. Bruce la ringrazierebbe, se solo non avesse cose migliori da fare.  
  
La lista degli studenti vittima di questi atti vandalici sono: Barry Allen, Zatanna Zatara, Kate Kane, Hal Jordan e, per ultimo, Bruce Wayne. Gli atti vandalici sono iniziati una settimana fa. Bruce non dorme nel dormitorio dell'accademia, quindi è stato vandalizzato l'armadietto in cui ha riposto i suoi effetti personali durante una lezione di educazione fisica e i suoi vestiti. I professori che sono stati vittima di questo attacco sono, invece: Jay Garrick e il professor Alan Scott, e, insieme a loro Dinah Lance Senior, che non solo ha visto la sua macchina ricoperta di svastiche, ma anche di insulti misogini.   
  
La prima vittima è stata: Barry Allen. Bruce deglutisce, voltando la pagina del suo taccuino. Julia continua a guidarlo, mentre salgono le scale per poter entrare a scuola. E Bruce si morde il labbro inferiore, cercando di concentrarsi. La prima vittima è stata Barry Allen, uno studente del primo anno di liceo che non può fisicamente né legalmente tornare a casa. Barry Allen è pressoché uno studente modello, che nei pochi mesi in cui si è trovato nell'accademia ha fatto di tutto per non farsi vedere come un peso. Barry Allen non è odiato da nessuno dei ragazzi della sua classe, che lo vedono come un bambino un po' troppo alto a cui piace ridere e scherzare e che è amico di tutti, amico di nessuno. Quando si parla di lui, nessuno sembra ricordarlo abbastanza per odiarlo o per volergli bene.   
  
La prima ipotesi di Bruce era che gli atti di vandalismo fossero in realtà un modo per coprire una vendetta personale con base di odio razziale. Barry Allen, a detta di chi lo conosce, è davvero impossibile da odiare così come è impossibile da amare. Troppo distante, con troppe fissazioni, troppo difficile da seguire nei suoi ragionamenti.. Ma è abbastanza gentile da far copiare i compiti che fa, è abbastanza ordinato per non essere un problema per il suo compagno di camera, ed è silenzioso. Nessuno sapeva nemmeno che fosse ebreo, prima che si unisse alla protesta per avere più tempo libero. Sembra che Barry abbia pensato fosse giusto forse doveroso, tornare a Central City almeno per i periodi di festa per poter andare a parlare con suo padre. E non ci si potrebbe davvero arrabbiare con lui per un motivo simile.  
  
Bruce volta di nuovo la pagina del taccuino. Julia lascia andare il braccio e gli dice: "Ci arrivi fino in classe da solo, o devo continuare a farti da badante?" E allora Bruce alza lo sguardo per poter guardare sua sorella e assottiglia lo sguardo.   
  
Si guarda intorno, poi lancia un'occhiata all'orologio che porta al posto e annuisce lentamente. "Okay" risponde. Torna a guardare il suo taccuino. Non pensa di andare a lezione, comunque. La prima ora del venerdì è occupata da educazione fisica e Bruce detesta fare educazione fisica con i suoi compagni di classe. Julia posa le mani sui fianchi e sembra essere davvero tanto frustrata da suo fratello. Non che importi. Ma Bruce sa cavarsela da solo, e Julia non deve fargli da baby-sitter. Quindi si alliscia la gonna della divisa e sospira, tenendo stretta la borsa con cui porta lo zaino. "Ci vediamo a pranzo" saluta distrattamente Bruce. E Julia alza un lato delle labbra e non che importi tanto.  
  
Deve tornare a concentrarsi sul caso. Torna a guardare il taccuino e inizia a camminare per il corridoio. Parlando delle altre vittime, è facile che Barry sia stato preso di mira per primo solo per fare pratica. Capire in quali momenti è più facile colpire certi posti e come passeggiare per il campus senza che nessuno si renda conto di quello che si sta facendo. Questo modus operandi potrebbe andare bene se il vandalo nazista è uno studente che non ha ancora trovato un posto nella scuola. Bruce arriccia il naso. Non può essere uno studente con una famiglia ricca, se ha progettato questo colpo da solo. È anche vero che ci sono studenti che non sono riusciti a fare gruppo, nonostante lo status della loro famiglia.  
  
Una, forse l'unica, cosa buona della Gotham Academy è che è così piena di figli di papà, che toglie loro il piedistallo da sotto i piedi, facendoli cadere a stato di ragazzini brufolosi normali. Non deve essere poi così difficile individuare una persona isolata, senza amici.   
  
Bruce continua a camminare per i corridoi. Sta andando verso la stanza di Diana. Crede almeno di starci andando, perché è la stanza più lontana da ogni possibile professore che voglia acchiapparlo e costringerlo a correre davanti ad altri ragazzetti sudati. Alza lo sguardo e controlla di star seguendo il percorso giusto. Poi torna al taccuino. Ha dovuto abbandonare la teoria della vendetta personale a sfondo razziale perché le altre vittime, come sua cugina, o Zatanna, sono così poco conosciute nella scuola da destare sospetti. Hanno un ristretto gruppo di conoscenti, un gruppo di amici ancora più ristretto e, probabilmente per la condizione sociale della donna, sono molto attente dal farsi dei nemici. Hal Jordan, per quanto sia ingenuo, non è odiato da nessuno, tutti lo vedono come un bambinone che non può essere sgridato, soltanto guardato, mentre si sospira. Se fosse stato un vandalismo legato a Hal Jordan, Bruce avrebbe pensato che gli atti vandalici fossero stati fatti da Oliver Queen. Ma Oliver Queen ha un alibi fornito da Dinah Lance Jr. E Hal Jordan non sembra avere abbastanza personalità per iniziare una faida. Bruce Wayne ha dei nemici, ma nessuno di loro si sarebbe esposto così tanto.   
  
Bruce continua a mordersi il labbro, continua a camminare. In più, la vendetta personale avrebbe avuto un fondamento se non fossero stati toccati i professori. Quello davanti a cui si trova Bruce è puro e semplice odio. Discriminazione nella sua forma più pura. Teme che una delle prossime vittime sia sua sorella. E già è stato difficile fermare Julia dal muoversi contro chiunque abbia disegnato svastiche sui vestiti di Bruce. Sarà impossibile fermare Bruce se qualcuno facesse una cosa del genere a Julia.   
  
L'identikit del vandalo è troppo vago per poter iniziare a indicare il dito contro qualcuno. Una persona isolata. Una persona che non si è adattata alla scuola. Una persona che ha molto odio verso gli ebrei e le minoranze in generale. Bruce continua a camminare. Non è difficile trovare qualcuno che si adatti a questo identikit oggigiorno. Avrebbe fatto prima a mettere da parte chi secondo lui potrebbe essere innocente. Gli studenti dell'Accademia sono centinaia. Ma solo in pochi hanno l'accesso   
  
Suona la campanella. Bruce alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto, preso alla sprovvista e qualcuno passa per il corridoio, correndo verso la sua classe e il taccuino gli sta per cadere di mano. Bruce si concentra più a non farlo cadere per terra che a guardare chiunque lo abbia travolto nella sua corsa. Riprende il taccuino in mano lo assicura trai suoi palmi e poi si gira a guardare chiunque sia così di fretta e vede che il ragazzo si è fermato, con i pugni chiusi e le spalle dritte. E si gira lentamente verso di lui. Clark Kent.   
  
Bruce sbatte le palpebre e poi scivola verso la sua immagine pubblica, con un sorriso innocente e una postura rilassata. Clark Kent non gli piace. Nasconde qualcosa. Clark Kent fa un cenno con la testa e mormora: "Scusa." Clark Kent torna a guardare verso il corridoio vuoto e poi torna a correre verso la loro classe. Non gli chiede perché non lo raggiunge. Non gli chiede perché sta andando nel senso opposto a quello in cui dovrebbe andare. Clark Kent si fa i fatti suoi e corre verso la palestra.   
  
E Bruce torna a guardare il suo taccuino, ormai chiuso. Ci sono centinaia di studenti che frequentano la Gotham Academy. Molti di loro professano la religione ebraica e non hanno motivo di odiare loro stessi. Molti di loro appartengono alle minoranze e non solo non hanno la voglia o la pochezza morale per attuare un piano del genre, ma non hanno nemmeno la forza o il tempo per attuare simili azioni vandaliche. Molti studenti sono così presi dai loro drammi adolescenziali che non si sono nemmeno resi conto dell'odio discriminatorio crescente nella scuola. Tolte tutte queste persone, Bruce ha in mano la metà degli studenti che frequentano la Gotham Academy. Di questa metà, deve togliere dalla lista di sospettati chiunque avesse un alibi durante tutti gli atti vandalici. E allora la metà dei sospettati diventa la metà della metà dei sospettati. Di questa metà della metà di sospettati, solo poche persone hanno accesso all'Accademia ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette.   
  
I sospettati, da essere centinaia, diventano una decina. Bruce ha sfogliato i registri degli studenti per tutta la settimana, da quando sono iniziati gli atti vandalici. Ha sfogliato i registri della biblioteca, gli annuari, si è segnato sul suo taccuino nomi e cognomi dei possibili sospettati e ha fatto salire i nervi a Julia, che gli ha detto che non vuole più avere a che fare con registri per tutta la sua vita e che ha inventato la regola del niente investigazioni durante la pausa pranzo.   
  
I sospettati principali di Bruce Wayne, che ha deciso di portare questo caso alla sua conclusione, sono: Eobard Thawne, per motivi personali, visto che ha dimostrato un'insano odio per Barry Allen e tutto quello che Barry rappresenta. Carol Ferris, perché è incapace di fornire un alibi per ogni atto vandalico, e per i suoi trascorsi sentimentali con Hal Jordan, una storia finita, secondo i testimoni, con una Carol molto cambiata rispetto a quello che era prima. Lex Luthor, e Bruce non ha scritto niente accanto al suo nome, perché, davvero, non serve scrivere niente per sapere che in ogni atto che possa ferire in un qualche modo chiunque ci possa essere la sua mano. È, per colpa forse di un bias personale di Bruce, un solito sospetto, che prima o poi avrà quello che si merita, in più, nemmeno lui ha nessun alibi. Ne ha forniti di falsi, pagando alcune matricole con le soluzioni dei compiti di inglese e matematica, ma è stato facile smascherarlo. Forse anche troppo. E, l'ultimo sospettato, Clark Kent.   
  
Bruce lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle. Clark è già fuggito verso la palestra, non si vede più, ovunque lui sia. Bruce torna a guardare dritto davanti a lui, e cammina verso la stanza di Diana. Infila il taccuino in tasca, e sempre in tasca tiene le mani.   
  
Il caso è questo. Adesso c'è bisogno di risolverlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non così stranamente, a Clark, Bruce piace. Certo. Forse è da dire che non gli dispiace. Corre con regolarità intorno al campo di football, sempre con lo stesso ritmo e cerca Bruce trai ragazzi della loro classe, ma Bruce non c'è. Deve aver saltato di nuovo Educazione Fisica. Dicono che abbia un permesso, ma Clark non è poi così sicuro che sia così, anche perché sua sorella invece partecipa a tutte le lezioni, con i pantaloncini e la maglietta bianca, e si guarda intorno come se qualcuno potesse attaccarla in qualsiasi momento. Clark corre regolarmente. Non va troppo veloce. Non va nemmeno troppo lento. È una delle cose che gli ha insegnato suo Pa', una delle ultime. La verità è che ti dicono sempre che qualcuno ti sta monitorando, che le persone devono sempre essere le migliori, ma nessuno ti monitora e non si deve per forza essere i migliori. I migliori attirano l'attenzione. I peggiori attirano l'attenzione. Una vita in mezzo non ha nulla di brutto. E quindi Clark ha questo ritmo regolare, mentre i suoi compagni di classe corrono togliendosi il fiato o parlano in coda, camminando appena. Bruce tra loro non c'è.   
  
Quando Clark ha incontrato Bruce, Bruce ha provato a usare la sua persona con lui. Una persona è -la sua maschera. C'è proprio una differenza quando Bruce parla con Julia, o con Diana, a quando parla con altre persone. La postura delle sue spalle cambia, le sue espressioni cambiano, cambia anche il suo modo di parlare. È come se quando parlasse con tutti quanti loro, Bruce usasse un tono più giocoso, più sbarazzino. Con sua sorella e Diana, ma anche con Zatanna e sua cugina, Bruce sembra più serio. Di solito ci si comporta così con gli sconosciuti. Bruce è strano. Bruce è anche molto affascinante.   
  
Clark continua a correre a un ritmo regolare. Respira in due tempi. Uno due, inspira. Tre e quattro espira. Sta un po' lontano dalla testa della fila. Sta un po' indietro dalla coda della fila. E il sole è coperto dalle nuvole. E questo è l'ultimo anno, quindi ha chiesto a Ma' se lo avrebbe appoggiato se fosse entrato nella squadra di football. Ma' ha detto che lo avrebbe appoggiato in qualsiasi sua decisione. Entrare nella squadra sarebbe voluto dire fare amicizia con la squadra. Voleva dire avere qualcuno con cui parlare. Avere -magari non un amico, ma un conoscente, qualcuno, qualsiasi cosa va bene. Clark non ha partecipato alle selezioni. Pa' avrebbe detto che sarebbe stato un modo per farsi notare. Persone come Clark e la sua famiglia non dovrebbero farsi notare.   
  
Nessuno parla con Clark. È quello nuovo, arrivato l'ultimo anno e nessuno si è preso la briga di conoscerlo, più perché nessuno sembra aver bisogno di un amico, che per altro. Clark non ha partecipato alla protesta degli studenti ebrei. Pa' non avrebbe voluto. Ma sa che molti di quei ragazzi sono stati presi di mira da atti vandalici. Non è strano che Bruce non si sia fatto vedere a Educazione Fisica, visto che è stato in una di queste lezioni in cui ha subito il suo attacco personale. Vedere la divisa bianca di Bruce Wayne piena di svastiche e con sopra cucita una stella a cinque punte è stato veramente brutto. Bruce ha indossato quei vestiti, perché il professore non si è interessato a chiedere spiegazioni sulla sua trasandatezza negli abiti da Educazione Fisica e Clark non pensa di aver mai visto qualcosa di più brutto e più osceno di Bruce Wayne in quella divisa macchiata di odio, con i pugni chiusi e lo sguardo vuoto. È normale che adesso non voglia più frequentare queste lezioni. E Julia Pennyworth, sua sorella, ha denunciato l'atto nonostante le proteste di Bruce. E Clark lo sa che non dovrebbe pensarlo ma, anche se quel momento era stato di estrema umiliazione per ogni studente ebreo presente, Bruce Wayne ha sempre tenuto la testa alta. Ha affrontato i professori con calma, quando Clark pensa che, al suo posto, sarebbe scoppiato a piangere o in un attacco di ora avrebbe rotto qualsiasi cosa ci fosse intorno a lui. Bruce Wayne si è ridato umanità senza che si provasse alcuna pena per lui. Forse è per questo che gli piace tanto. Forse è per questo che lo cerca durante le lezioni che hanno in comune. Bruce Wayne non si nasconde. Anche se volesse, non potrebbe.   
  
Clark continua a correre. Inspira all'uno e al due. Espira al tre e quattro. E gira la testa verso il campo da football, dove Diana Prince alza le braccia e grida qualcosa, togliendosi l'elmetto dalla testa per festeggiare con la squadra. Clark deve respirare in quattro tempi, torna a guardare dritto davanti a lui.  
  
Ha deciso di iscriversi al Club di Dibattito, invece. Il Club di Dibattito è un buon posto per rimanere sotto i radar e comunque non sembrare pigro. I voti di Clark sono nella media. Ancora non ha imparato ad annodare la cravatta, ma ci arriverà, lo promette, e ogni sabato prende l'autobus per andare a Smallville e trovare la tomba di suo padre, che non è vuota, ma che un po' sente che lo è. Ma' non lo sa. Se lo sapesse lo accompagnerebbe, farebbe di tutto per far sentire bene Clark, anche tirarlo fuori da questa accademia, se solo glielo chiedesse. Ma Clark è un figlio che prende troppo spazio, che ha bisogno di troppo affetto e che ha bisogno di troppe cure. Non vuole pesare così anche a sua mamma. Non è giusto. Il lutto si affronta in modi diversi. Pa' è morto quasi un anno fa. Ma' continua a preparare torte alle mele, che poi gli porta e gli dice che tutto va bene. Sa un po' di facciata. Clark però accetta le torte e fa finta che tutto vada bene. Perché è questo che un bravo figlio farebbe.   
  
Nel Club di Dibattito c'è anche Bruce. Clark respira e tiene il passo. Il professore dice di fermarsi, iniziare a camminare per tranquillizzare il respiro. Il respiro di Clark è già tranquillo, ma lo fa lo stesso. Inizia a camminare in cerchio, intorno al campo da football. Bruce non gli ha rivolto la parola. Nel senso che non hanno mai parlato solo loro due. È sempre circondato da persone. Sembra quasi un pianeta con un campo gravitazionale, fa paura. Fa paura soprattutto perché anche Clark sente di voler gravitare intorno a lui. Vorrebbe sapere che cosa stava leggendo questa mattina in corridoio. Vorrebbe sapere perché ultimamente non pranza con Arthur Curry del terzo anno. Vorrebbe sapere come si sente, se l'atto di bullismo che gli hanno fatto addosso ancora gli brucia, se si è ripreso.   
  
Sente qualcuno tirare giù la sua testa, dopo essere atterrato con un balzo accanto a lui. Clark prova a forzare una risata, poi riprende il passo. E Lex prende a camminare accanto a lui. “Non mi sorprenderebbe pensare che quelle svastiche sulla sua divisa le abbia disegnate lui stesso” dice. Non mette soggetto nelle sue frasi. Sembrano pensieri presi a metà, di cui Clark deve indovinare l'inizio. Ma capisce che sta parlando di Bruce, ovviamente.   
  
Lex è l'unico studente della Gotham Academy che gli rivolge la parola. L'unico amico che avrebbe potuto avere, in un certo senso. Beh. È lui che gli ha pagato la retta scolastica. Una specie di aiuto economico che Lionel Luthor ha voluto dare a lui e a Ma'. A Lex Bruce non piace. Dice che lo guarda con altezzosità, o qualche altra parola che vorrebbe dire che lo guarda dall'alto in basso. “Nessuno si farebbe una cosa del genere da solo” ribatte Clark. E Lex fa una smorfia e gli sembra dire, senza nemmeno aprire bocca, che è così ingenuo, così bambino. Clark abbassa lo sguardo per la vergogna e Lex trotterella accanto a lui. Lex in questa scuola non piace a nessuno.  
  
Ma è solo perché non lo conoscono. Lui è molto gentile. Soltanto che -beh, è difficile da vedere subito. Lex è solo un po' eccentrico. Ma non è cattivo, davvero. Non è cattivo. “Vedrai, Clark” gli dice, passando il braccio sopra le sue spalle. “Vedrai che prima o poi la sua maschera da nobile bravo ragazzo si romperà in mille pezzi.”  
  
Lex non è cattivo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno in cui Barry si è svegliato con una svastica sulla porta di camera sua, è corso da Bruce in ciabatte e con i denti ancora sporchi e ha iniziato a piangere. Barry deve fare fronte a molte cose, una delle quali è la completa mancanza di amicizie della sua età e si una qualsiasi rete sociale che lo protegga dal crollare a piangere ogni singolo giorno. Che lo sopporti quando ha voglia di parlare a manetta e quando non ha voglia di parlare per niente. E Bruce immagina sia questo il motivo che lo ha spinto da lui quel giorno. Bruce non è il membro più vecchio del gruppo di dibattito, ma è, stranamente, quello che sembra più affidabile per gli altri. Barry Allen si è iscritto al gruppo di dibattito perché è facile per lui dibattere e ha una lingua sciolta. E lo ha aspettato fuori scuola, con gli occhi rossi e senza giacca, nonostante facesse freddo. I capelli neri schiacciati contro la fronte, e il mento che gli tremava. Julia li ha guardati da lontano. Bruce lo ha abbracciato e poi ha guardato verso scuola.  
  
Ricorda che cosa ha sentito nel vedere quella svastica e ricorda la rabbia nel vedere il ragazzino così scosso da quel semplice segno fatto con della vernice scadente. Diana era al loro fianco, una smorfia di disgusto, le braccia incrociate. L'aveva chiamata Arthur. E Steve -il ragazzo di Diana, era stato così gentile da passare il braccio sulle spalle di Barry e da accompagnarlo fino ai bagni, portandogli la divisa e dicendogli che sarebbero riusciti a mettere tutto in prospettiva, dopo un bel bagno caldo.  
  
Bruce si era rimboccato le maniche e avevano pulito loro stessi il simbolo nazista, per fare in modo che Barry non lo dovesse vedere una volta tornato. Avevano mostrato le foto al preside, ma al preside non era importato molto. I ragazzi sono ragazzi. Sono quel tipo di cose che succedono in continuazione. È il modo che avete per rendervi forti. È lo stesso preside che dà i numeri quando una persona accorcia la divisa, o si dimentica la cravatta o il farfallino. Bruce lo detesta. Ma non ha importanza. Avrà importanza trovare, invece, il colpevole di questi crimini, e sa che dovrebbe essere più concentrato adesso, sulle attività del club, ma la verità è che non riesce a farlo. Guarda Diana e Arthur dall'altra parte della stanza, che ripetono i FAV e i NEG. Guarda Barry annuire, cercando di tenere il ritmo durante il suo tempo di dibattito. Vede Clark Kent, che gli lancia occhiate fugaci, come se Bruce non se ne rendesse conto.  
  
Il primo sospettato è Eobard Thawne, perché soltanto lui avrebbe potuto voler scuotere in questo modo Barry. Bruce sta seduto davanti alla scrivania, facendo dondolare tra le dita la penna. Guarda il suo taccuino. Quest'anno vuole partecipare alla gara di dibattito solo fino a un certo punto. È il suo ultimo anno di liceo, vuole lasciare questa scuola abbastanza sicura per i ragazzi come Barry. Vuole creare un precedente, far sapere che queste non sono bravate e che verranno punite. Al preside forse non importa niente. A Bruce importa, però. Clark Kent continua a lanciargli occhiate e inizia a essere davvero irritante.  
  
Il movente del primo sospettato, non può essere che quest'innato odio verso Barry, che non sia sa che cosa abbia fatto per meritarselo. Una cosa che tutto il Club di Dibattito sa, è che Barry Allen è una persona difficile da sopportare, una volta arrivati a certi livelli di conoscenza. Se per il resto della scuola, Barry è solo un ragazzo da cui copiare i compiti, c'è un intervallo che Barry considera per dimostrare tutti i suoi pregi e difetti, prima di diventare amici. Una cosa che poi succede che tu lo voglia o meno. È Barry a deciderlo, non sei tu. C'è comunque quest'intervallo in cui Barry non si rende conto di alcune stupidaggini che fa, o di cose che potrebbero, in effetti, ferire qualcuno. È un bene che nella sua classe e intorno al suo compagno di stanza sia così accorto e attento. Non è un bene che non sappia con chi può abbassare la guardia. La teoria che il Club di Dibattito ha formulato è che Barry deve aver non volutamente ferito i sentimenti di Eobard Thawne che, incapace di essere un adulto, o di una crescita di qualsiasi tipo, ha iniziato a tormentarlo.   
  
Eobard Thawne non ha alibi per gli atti vandalici e si rifiuta anche soltanto di parlare con Bruce, e questo, già di per sé è sospetto. Nonostante questo...  
  
“Non penso sia stato lui” dice a bassa voce Clark, in piedi davanti a lui. Bruce alza lo sguardo per affrontarlo e poi torna al suo taccuino, pieno di appunti e uno schema che dimostrava la mancanza di alibi, il movente, e la scheda della personalità. Ci stava arrivando. “Posso?” chiede ancora Clark, indicando la sedia accanto a lui. Clark è l'ultimo segnato nel taccuino.   
  
Nonostante abbiano passato gli ultimi quattro mesi insieme nel gruppo di dibattito, questo ragazzo è insipido come l'acqua. Non è né carne né pesce. È semplicemente quello che gli altri vogliono che lui sia. A Bruce, per accusare o scagionare Clark, mancano degli elementi chiave. E forse questa è l'occasione che gli si presenta, per capire se questo ragazzo è quello che ha fatto piangere Barry (cosa che lo renderebbe uno psicopatico, visto che lo vede ogni giorno dopo le lezioni)(ma, dopotutto?, il ragazzo non è intimo con Lex Luthor?)(sono qualcuno con una vena sadica o masochista potrebbe esserlo), se è stato lui a far abbassare la testa a Zatanna e toglierle il sorriso. Se è stato lui a portare Kate a una frustrazione tale da gridare nei bagni e prendere a pugni i muri, facendosi male da sola. Cerca di dimenticare le immagini di tre persone a cui vuole bene stare male e sorride, invitandolo con un cenno della testa.  
  
Bruce non ha bisogno di nessun aiuto nella sua indagine. Ha bisogno di raccogliere informazioni, però.   
  
“Indaghi sul vandalo nazista?” gli chiede Clark, sedendosi accanto a lui. Intorno a loro la stanza è tutto fuorché silenziosa. Barry continua a parlare a manetta e Diana si è appena messa a ridere, dando un colpo sulle spalle di Arthur. Bruce si concentra su Clark, assottiglia lo sguardo, poi annuisce. Questa può essere la mossa di Clark per ottenere la sua fiducia e sviare i sospetti. Ma, la verità?, può essere così solo se è il colpevole. Clark annuisce piano e si inumidisce le labbra. “È una vergogna che il preside non abbia voluto fare niente.”  
  
Rimane insipido anche in momenti del genere. Non gli piace. È come se nascondesse qualcosa, come se fosse così abituato a nasconde tutto quello che lo riguarda che gli è diventata una seconda natura. Una maschera cucita sulla pelle, che non riesce a togliersi. In effetti, questo ha senso. Bruce se lo appunta mentalmente. Forse la sua non è solo un sensazione. Magari veramente questo ragazzo ha qualcosa che nasconde. Quindi punta lo sguardo sul suo taccuino. “Perché pensi che non sia lui il colpevole?” gli chiede, tornando a guardarlo. Studia la sua espressione. Ha la faccia pulita, le guance che sono ancora un pochino paffute. Clark Kent non sembra essere un cattivo ragazzo, ma se c'è una cosa che Bruce sa è che le apparenze ingannano, ingannano sempre.   
  
Clark sembra essere preso in contromano e sbatte velocemente le palpebre. All'inizio boccheggia. Bruce inclina la testa, continua a studiarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi sorride. Si sforza di sorridere per sentire il suo punto di vista, immagina che sia parte della sua persona. “Beh” inizia Clark e poi deglutisce. Il suo viso si macchia di rosso, da una parte e poi dall'altra, delle macchie rosso porpora, mentre lui si sistema gli occhiali. “Eobard è ossessionato da Barry. Qualsiasi cosa faccia, la fa in modo che Barry ne possa soffrire. Ma Barry non ha tanti amici, al di fuori di voi. In effetti il vandalo ha colpito anche te, ma se fosse stato Eobard avrebbe trovato un modo per colpirvi tutti quanti e farvelo sapere, in modo che ricordaste che tutto questo è colpa di Barry.” Clark si inumidisce le labbra. Sembra avere la bocca secca, per qualche motivo. “E invece di sprecare il suo tempo e le sue energie, insieme alle sue forze, avrebbe continuato ad attaccare Barry in cose che sono importanti per lui, come la sua carriera scolastica e avrebbe provato a minare la vostra amicizia. Almeno, per quello che so di lui. Avrebbe provato a lasciarlo da solo. Ma questo non -non è successo, quindi non penso che sia stato lui. Ecco. Tutto qui.”  
  
Clark Kent non è uno sprovveduto. Bruce annuisce piano, poi torna a guardare il taccuino con gli appunti. “Lo stavo pensando anche io” gli confessa a bassa voce. “Eobard è troppo collegato alla teoria di una vendetta personale. Sto iniziando a credere che questa non lo sia, però.”  
  
Clark tiene le spalle tese e annuisce. Non è abituato a parlare con molte persone. Cerca di tenersi fuori dai radar. Bruce appunta il tutto mentalmente. Più o meno, l'identikit del vandalo che sta cercando ancora coincide con queste informazioni. Clark tira fuori una risata nervosa. “Volevo diventare un giornalista investigativo” dice nervosamente.   
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio, poi, con sua grande sorpresa, sbuffa una risata, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Di solito, l'unica persona che lo ha fatto ridere senza che lui dovesse per forza farlo, era Julia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A colazione, Clark è ancora mezzo stordito, con il ciuffo di capelli davanti che ancora non ha deciso di scendere e sta bevendo del tè e non dell'orzo. Clark non sopporta il tè, ma si è svegliato troppo tardi per poter chiedere del buon latte caldo e sa che è stupido il motivo per cui non è riuscito ad addormentarsi, ma poteva anche essere più stupido. Poteva essere perché qualcuno ha messo un fagiolo sotto il suo materasso. O poteva essere perché Bruce ha riso a qualcosa che ha detto. Al fatto che hanno parlato. Non lo sa. Clark si passa una mano sul viso e sbadiglia, trascinando i piedi per arrivare al tavolo più vicino. Non sono molto gli studenti che rimangono all'accademia a dormire, sono ancora pochi quelli che vengono a fare colazione, nonostante i professori li invitino caldamente a mangiare croissant e bere intrugli che li avrebbero fatti rilassare. Quindi di tavoli liberi ce ne sono a bizzeffe e lui si può tranquillamente buttare su una delle sedie, senza pensare di star dando fastidio a nessuno.  
  
I suoi primi quattro mesi alla Gotham Academy sono stati tutti più o meno uguali. Ha frequentato le lezioni, è andato al club, è tornato nella sua camera e ha sperato di addormentarsi e poi svegliarsi alla sua fattoria, col canto del gallo e con quei bellissimi raggi di sole che lo avrebbero fatto sentire un po' meglio. Negli ultimi mesi ha anche sognato molto con Pa'. Si addormenta e sogna la fattoria e Ma' e Pa' e si sente così bene nei sogni che non vorrebbe mai svegliarsi. Solo che poi si sveglia sempre e fuori non c'è il sole, ma di solito piove, e non ci sono galli a Gotham, per quello che gli hanno detto, e Pa' non c'è più.   
  
Clark beve il suo tè verde e fa una smorfia, perché ha dimenticato di metterci lo zucchero. E, prima ancora che possa allungare il braccio per afferrare qualche bustina, qualcuno gliene fa scivolare due sotto la tazza. Di solito, no, Lex non viene a fare colazione. Odia io cibo della mensa e dice che fanno loro roba scadente, e Clark non si aspetta che nessun altro gli conferisca una parola. E quindi, quando vede Diana Prince seduta davanti a lui, con i gomiti puntati sul tavolo e una ragazza che sembra un pochino nervosa al suo fianco. Deve essere Etta Candy. Clark prende le bustine di zucchero con una punta di diffidenza e inizia a versare lo zucchero nella tazza, anche se si rende conto di aver anche dimenticato il cucchiaino e che quindi... okay. Non importa.  
  
“Ciao.” Sorride. Cerca di farle capire che non gli sembra per niente strano che stia seduta lì a fissarlo. Poi si stropiccia un occhio e prova a sopprimere lo sbadiglio che gli stava uscendo dalla gola. Diana non risponde immediatamente. Assottiglia lo sguardo. Etta si guarda intorno. Forse lo vogliono picchiare. Clark continua a sorridere. Alla fine, Diana è una giocatrice di football, Etta è abbastanza forte da tenere fermo Clark e non sa che cosa potrebbe aver fatto per poter essere picchiato da Diana Prince, ma, deve dire, Lex gli ha detto che è una cosa che potrebbe anche succedere. “Tutto bene?” chiede in un fil di voce.   
  
Diana tira indietro la schiena e sospira, incrociando le braccia. “Ieri hai parlato con Bruce” gli dice. E Clark annuisce. Certo. Come se avesse potuto dimenticarlo. Deglutisce. Forse non doveva farlo, o forse ha detto qualcosa ieri che non doveva dire. Diana non sembra tanto spaventosa, però. Guarda il tavolo, tiene le labbra arricciate in una smorfia. “Del caso, immagino.”  
  
Clark alza una spalla. Non ha girato il suo tè, ma può comunque berne un sorso, anche se continua a sembrargli abbastanza acido. “Sì” riesce comunque a dire. “Stavamo parlando di questo. Lui ha una lista di sospettati e...”  
  
“È questo comportamento che lo ha portato a essere un bersaglio per la parte nazista della scuola” lo ferma Diana. Etta le lancia uno sguardo non molto felice, poi si siede accanto a lei e appoggia una mano sul suo braccio. Diana si gira verso di lei e fa una smorfia, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. “La soluzione del caso è abbastanza semplice, non trovi? È per questo che mi sembra strano che tu parli con lui del caso. Lo capisci, vero?”  
  
Clark sbatte le palpebre e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. La verità è che no. No, non ha capito, no, non sa perché dovrebbe essere così strano che lui abbia parlato a Bruce del caso, quando... non è Bruce che va in giro con un taccuino quasi tutti i giorni?  
  
Diana ruota gli occhi. “Io non ti conosco” gli dice, scuotendo la testa. “Forse questa cosa è completamente scollegata da quello che io penso di sapere e forse tu non c'entri niente. Bruce è cieco alla soluzione del caso, come lo chiama lui, ma io non lo sono. E non sono cieca a quello che succede in questa scuola. Sei solo fortunato che sia venuta io a parlare con te, e non Julia. Perché questo è solo un avvertimento. Bruce se la sa cavare da solo in tante cose, ma il motivo per cui è ancora qui, il motivo per cui ancora non è stato spezzato, siamo noi. E io, al contrario di lui, non ho paura di sporcarmi le mani.”  
  
Questo discorso non ha il minimo senso per Clark. Sente di essere stato minacciato, ma non capisce molto bene il motivo. Si guarda intorno, prova a mettere insieme i puntini che Diana gli ha lasciato, ma la verità è che non crede di riuscire a farlo. Gli mancano troppe informazioni. Quindi alza lo sguardo verso le due ragazze e prova a tranquillizzarle sull'unico punto che ha capito. “Io non voglio fare male a Bruce” dice. E Diana assottiglia lo sguardo. Non deve credergli, anche se Clark è sincerissimo.   
  
Diana posa i palmi delle mani sul lato del tavolo e le sbatte due volte, prima di alzarsi in piedi. “Ti conviene” gli dice con una smorfia. “E spero che tu non c'entri niente con tutto quello che è successo, perché io non esiterò.”  
  
“A fare cosa?”  
  
Non deve essere la risposta giusta, perché Diana sembra fare un ringhio silenzioso, mentre Etta la prende per il braccio e la porta via dalla mensa. Forse è stata la cosa migliore non dire a nessuna di loro che Bruce gli ha chiesto di lavorare insieme a lui al caso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tra poco è ora di pranzo e forse Bruce dovrebbe andare da Julia. Alza lo sguardo dal taccuino e guarda Clark. Julia potrà anche capire che deve fare cose molto importanti. Chiunque abbia disegnato le svastiche, sapeva che cosa stava facendo e deve aver preso i nomi degli studenti ebrei o con discendenze non caucasiche durante la protesta per i giorni liberi durante l'Hannukkah. Bruce si morde l'interno delle labbra. Se non ci fosse stata la protesta, probabilmente Barry non si sarebbe svegliato con quell'orrendo simbolo sulla porta della camera. Indirettamente, questa è colpa di Bruce e deve rimediare. E quindi è più importante arrivare alla soluzione di questo caso dei pranzi con sua sorella. Julia comunque potrà capire.   
  
“Qual è la tua impressione su Carol Ferris?” chiede con la voce graffiata. Deve schiarirsi la gola più volte, prima di girarsi verso Clark, anche lui munito di un quadernino e da una penna rossa, perché dice di aver dimenticato l'astuccio in classe, prima di bigiare.   
  
Clark Kent sembra davvero essere un bravo ragazzo. Bruce ci avrà parlato per qualche ora in tutti questi mesi, ma non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che farebbe del male a un altro essere vivente. Durante la chiacchierata con Carol è stato attento a non accusarla di niente, le ha sorriso, ha cercato di farla sentire il più possibile a suo agio e questo ha aiutato tanto a Bruce, per poter essere un pochino più rude, un po' più diretto. Clark lo ha mitigato. E poi ha ringraziato Carol, che, coi suoi lunghissimi capelli sembra ipnotizzare ogni ragazzo e ogni ragazza della scuola.  
  
Il profilo di Carol Ferris è questo: una ragazza che viene da una famiglia che si è appena arricchita grazie al lavoro del padre. I Ferris sono ferrati nei voli, non solo quelli turistici, ma anche quelli militari. I Ferris erano i datori di lavoro di Martin Jordan, il padre di Hal Jordan, una delle vittime del vandalo. Quando il padre è morto in un incidente i Ferris hanno fatto di tutto per non far pesare nulla a Jessica Jordan e si sono occupati dell'ipoteca sulla sua casa e dell'educazione dei tre figli. I Ferris, non c'è dubbio, sono delle persone generose. E Carol ha seguito il loro esempio, fino a oggi. Ha avuto una relazione con Hal Jordan, finita con il suo cuore spezzato e con dei rapporti che per ora sono molto gelidi trai due ragazzi. Ma non è questo il movente che Bruce ha individuato per un possibile atto vandalico da parte della ragazza.   
  
Carol Ferris sembra essere mentalmente instabile, nonostante la sua facciata. È rimasta a casa più a lungo del resto della scuola, perché sembra diventare violenta e molto poco compassionevole e generosa in alcune giornate. Secondo le testimonianze, alla fine dello scorso anno scolastico ha distrutto la sua camera, spaventando a morte la sua compagna di stanza ed è stata portata a casa sua. Dicono che in questo suo attacco sembrava avere un'altra personalità, come se non fosse lei a controllare il suo corpo. Nonostante questo...  
  
“Non è stata lei” dice Clark, scuotendo la testa. “Non ne aveva motivo, neanche inconsciamente. In più, è sotto stretta osservazione anche a scuola. Te ne sei reso conto, vero?"   
  
Sì. Bruce se n'è reso conto. Per quanto Carol possa pensare di non avere un alibi, ci sono delle persone che la seguono ovunque, probabilmente per tenerla d'occhio in caso avesse una ricaduta di qualsiasi tipo. Lo stesso Hal Jordan, una volta interrogato ha detto che non era possibile che Carol avesse fatto una cosa del genere. Lui non ha parlato di alibi e non sembra sapere dove fosse Carol durante i crimini, ma ha descritto i suoi scoppi d'ira come ira violenta, per lo più senza alcun obiettivo, come se non riuscisse a concentrarsi su un unico nemico ma tutto quello che ha intorno fosse un pericolo, un modo per farle del male da cui si doveva difendere. In più, Carol sembra essere stata molto sincera sulla sua terapia.   
  
Sembra stare genuinamente meglio e questo è -è davvero bello. Bruce annuisce e sorride un po'. Anche se non hanno la soluzione del caso, sapere che una ragazza sta meglio dopo essersi fatta aiutare non è certamente da considerare una sconfitta. Si sarebbe sentito peggio a incriminarla, piuttosto.   
  
È ora di pranzo e Bruce non si è portato dietro niente. Forse dovrebbe davvero andare da Julia, per tranquillizzarla, dovrebbe anche andare a chiedere scusa a quel testone di Arthur, per come hanno discusso l'ultima volta, ma è più facile rimanere seduto sull'erba della scuola e cercare di raccogliere informazioni su Clark Kent. Anche perché, il prossimo sospettato è l'unico amico che Clark abbia in questa scuola. Potrebbe fingere, potrebbe mentire e dire che non ha più altri sospettati, ma, la verità?, non vuole farlo. Se Clark ha aiutato in questi atti vandalici, anche solo indirettamente, vuole che paghi. E se non lo ha fatto, Bruce vuole sapere perché scusa il comportamento di Lex Luthor.   
  
Rimane seduto, allora. Si passa una mano sul viso e si rende conto di avere sonno, mentre Clark continua a studiare i suoi appunti. "Sei bravo con le persone" gli dice. Studia la sua postura, studia come Clark tiene la schiena un pochino curva e gira la testa lentamente verso di lui. "Mi stavo chiedendo come mai non -non hai tanti amici, se sei così bravo con le persone."  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi alza le spalle. Non ha provato ad avere una relazione di amicizia nemmeno con il club di dibattito. L'unico motivo per cui si è avvicinato a Bruce è perché vuole sviare i suoi sospetti? Perché si è avvicinato adesso? Perché continua a studiarlo come se fosse qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non sa spiegarsi? Perché? Bruce non capisce Clark. "È l'ultimo anno" è la risposta detta a metà voce. Clark scrolla le spalle. "E non sono così bravo con le persone."  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Si sfrega le mani nervosamente e poi torna a guardare il suo taccuino. "Perché dici così?"  
  
"Non avevo amici nemmeno nella mia altra scuola." Clark si gratta con un po' di imbarazzo e prova anche a sorridere, senza riuscirci poi così bene. "Avevo -avevo soltanto un amico e una ragazza che mi piaceva a cui... è abbastanza imbarazzante, perché ho provato a fare la mia mossa con il mio telescopio nel fienile e -però è andata bene e... e poi sono finito qui."  
  
Bruce lo osserva. Cerca di avere più informazioni dal suo comportamento. È abituato a stare solo e quindi non si è scomodato a cambiare le cose, nonostante si trovasse in un nuovo ambiente. Questo è strano. Non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che fa una cosa simile. Non da quel poco che Bruce sa di lui. "Puoi considerare il club di dibattito un gruppo di amici, se vuoi" gli dice. E le parole gli escono un pochino più gentili di quanto voglia. Si morde il labbro inferiore e poi scuote la testa. "Tutti noi abbiamo avuto un inizio un pochino turbolento, ma ci siamo trovati. Il club forse non è il migliore dello stato e non siamo ancora riusciti a vincere le nazionali, ma almeno ci siamo arrivati, singolarmente e in coppia. E sei stato nel club per lo stesso tempo in cui c'è stato Barry. Quindi non hai molte scuse per non essere parte del gruppo."  
  
Clark gli dedica un'occhiata vuota. È come se stesse avendo un flashback di qualcosa che gli è successo. E Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli si avvicina, com'è abituato a fare con Barry, quando sembra essere molto scosso da qualcosa, o quando inizia a pensare così in fretta da dimenticare quali potrebbero essere i scenari che sono realistici e quali no.   
  
"Abbiamo avuto tutti un inizio turbolento" gli ripete. "Anche se non sembra, è così. Arthur non vede sua madre da quando aveva quattro anni, Diana un padre nemmeno ce l'ha. Barry ha visto l'omicidio di sua mamma. E anche io ho visto i miei genitori morire davanti a me. Forse non dovremmo chiamarci il club di dibattito, ma... non lo so un club di mutuo sostegno. Abbiamo avuto i nostri motivi per tenere le persone lontane, e le persone hanno avuto i loro motivi per tenere noi lontani. Quando sono arrivato qui avevo mia sorella e mia cugina, ma non potevo certo essere un peso per loro due." Bruce scrolla le spalle. "Mi sono fidato e ho trovato persone che hanno vissuto cose simili alle mie. Forse dovresti essere un pochino meno codardo e provare a fare lo stesso."  
  
Clark alza un lato delle labbra. Poi scrolla le spalle. "Non sai di che cosa stai parlando" dice, ridendo piano. La risata è un pochino nervosa, un po' amara.  
  
Bruce gli posa una mano sulla spalla e poi gli dà una pacca leggera. "Se fossi tu a parlarmene" inizia a dire. "Forse lo saprei, se fossi tu a parlarmene."  
  
Le guance di Clark si colorano di nuovo di quelle chiazze rossastre, che a ogni secondo diventano più brillanti. Forse è arrossito per la vergogna. Forse Bruce ha detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Più passa il tempo con questo ragazzo e meno si convince che possa davvero fare del male a qualcuno. Forse a se stesso sì. Forse è questo il motivo per cui è così legato a Lex Luthor. Perché è un masochista, o perché deve qualcosa alla sua famiglia. Una delle tecniche di Luthor per tenere le persone legate a lui è far loro credere che gli devono qualcosa. Forse Clark Kent non è un carnefice, ma una vittima. In troppi sono già caduti nelle trappole di Lex Luthor. Forse la cosa migliore adesso è dimostrare a Clark che ha un'alternativa.   
  
Bruce ritira la mano dalla spalla e si alza in piedi, guardando l'orologio al suo polso e rendendosi conto di star facendo ancora più tardi di quanto abbia previsto per andare a parlare con Julia. Clark tiene lo sguardo basso, non sembra riuscire a guardare negli occhi Bruce. Qualsiasi cosa gli abbia detto Lex Luthor deve essere davvero tremenda, se si è ridotto in questo stato. "Vuoi mangiare insieme a me e mia sorella, oggi?" gli chiede. Sorride abbastanza dolcemente, sta provando a fargli capire che con lui è al sicuro.  
  
Se questo ragazzo si è isolato perché Lex Luthor ha pensato di tenerlo nelle sue grinfie per tutto il tempo che vuole, per fargli credere che è solo e che nessuno mai lo potrà accettare per quello che... Bruce detesta Lex Luthor.   
  
Clark rimane un sospettato. Non c'è nessuna prova che dice che è estraneo ai fatti accaduti. Ma a Bruce adesso importa relativamente. Più starà accanto a lui, più informazioni avrà, che Clark gliele voglia dare o meno. E anche questo è un modo per investigare. Quindi prende la sua giacca dal prato e gli fa cenno con la mano perché lo segua. E Clark si alza con le labbra arricciate e un'espressione non così sicura.  
  
Non importa. Tutti loro hanno avuto un inizio turbolento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lex passa un braccio intorno alle spalle di Clark, che, non capisce bene il perché, rabbrividisce e sente la sua stessa postura cambiare. Lex avvicina il viso quel tanto che basta perché Clark senta il suo sorriso sulla pelle e non si gira ad affrontarlo. Chiude il libro che stava leggendo, chiude gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto studiare per andare bene al compito di Spagnolo di domani. "Ma a te non serve studiare spagnolo, non sei madrelingua?" gli chiede Lex, senza muoversi. Il suo abbraccio è un po' asfissiante, ma Clark è abbastanza abituato. I capelli che tiene lunghi gli fanno pizzicare la guancia.   
  
"È letteratura. Tu sei madrelingua inglese, ma la letteratura inglese non ti viene insegnata quando sei piccolo" ribatte a bassa voce.   
  
"E oggi hai fatto tardi, vero?" gli chiede Lex, posando la testa sulla sua testa. "Ho visto che sei stato invitato al tavolo dei grandi, com'è Bruce Wayne da vicino? Un vero rompipalle, vero?"  
  
In realtà Bruce è molto gentile da vicino. Non sa che cosa abbia in testa, non capisce perché è così ossessionato dal trovare il vandalo -cioè, sì, lo sa perché, ma non sa perché ci si stia impegnando con così tanta veemenza, come se da questo caso dipendesse la sua stessa vita, o la vita delle persone intorno a lui. Da vicino, Bruce Wayne è più gentile, ma è anche più rude. Dimentica di rispondere, non sorride poi così spesso. È rimasto per quasi cinque minuti nella stessa posizione, con la forchetta a mezz'aria e la bocca semi-aperta, finché Julia non gli ha dato un colpetto, per risvegliarlo e un po' di riso gli è caduto sulla mano.   
  
Bruce è molto umano. Sua sorella è molto rumorosa e lui molto silenzioso. E a Clark lui piace. Piace tanto. E quando lo guarda, quando Bruce gli parla con quella dolcezza rude, pensa che potrebbe mandare a quel paese chiunque, ogni ricordo di Pa' che gli dice di non attirare troppo l'attenzione, e forse potrebbe uscire allo scoperto. Perché bruce è allo scoperto, ma rimane così se stesso che non sembra cambiare, perché ha l'esempio di qualcuno che non cede alla pressione esterna, perché se ce la fa Bruce, forse ce la può fare anche lui.  
  
Lex è spazientito dalla pausa di silenzio tra loro, si tira indietro e lascia Clark andare. Non pensa che comunque gli interessi la sua risposta. Chissà perché, Lex odia Bruce. Lo detesta con tutto il cuore che ha, con tutto il suo corpo, dalla punta dei capelli. Forse perché non si è dato il tempo di conoscerlo. probabilmente solo perché crede che sia un suo diretto concorrente. Deve essere per la LexCorp che non sembra essere alleata delle Wayne Enterprises.   
  
"Probabilmente ti hanno avvicinato soltanto per tenermi in pugno" borbotta dopo un po'. Si trascina accanto a Clark e posa la testa sulla sua spalla. "Una volta quella Julia -non è neanche figlia legittima degli Wayne, ma ha ereditato la metà delle Wayne Enterprises, lo sai? Una volta Julia ha provato ad avvicinarsi a Lena. Dice che l'aveva vista così sola a un ricevimento e che lei stessa non è vista di così buon occhio dalla società alta di Gotham e Metropolis. Come se ci si potesse comparare. Metropolis è mille volte meglio di questa -comunque ha provato a fare amicizia con lei, ci credi?" Lex sbuffa una risata. "Mio padre ha picchiato entrambi per questo. Perch quell'ingenua di Lena pensa che quella ragazzina, figlia di un maggiordomo e che dice di essere sorella del vero erede degli Wayne, possa essere sua amica. Se ha ereditato un briciolo di quello che ha suo padre, probabilmente l'ha avvicinata solo per poter arricchire la sua eredità ancora di più."  
  
Clark abbassa lo sguardo. Si sente un po' in colpa a sentire questa storia. Si inumidisce le labbra e dice: "Non penso che Bruce voglia qualcosa da me."  
  
E Lex alza lo sguardo verso di lui e ride di una risata isterica. "Non ti ricordi di dove ci troviamo, Clark?" gli chiede, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. "Tutti vogliono qualcosa da qualcuno. Ma non ti devi preoccupare. Finché ci sarò io, nessuno potrà arrivare a te. Perché noi siamo migliori amici, vero? Gli amici migliori che potrebbero mai esserci."  
  
Clark cerca di alzare un lato delle labbra. Lex non è cattivo. È solo molto eccentrico e ha una situazione in casa che non è mai stata delle migliori. Lionel finge di essere un brav'uomo, ma non pensa che lo sia per davvero. E il fatto che Lena stia lontana dalla Gotham Academy è uno dei pensieri più disturbanti che ha Clark in questo momento. È sola. Clark tamburella le dita contro il libro di spagnolo. Forse è vero che gli Wayne vogliono qualcosa da lui. Forse è solo un po' paranoico.   
  
Ma Bruce gli sembra così umano, così dolce, che non riesce a crederci. Pa' gli direbbe che la sua amicizia con Lex non ha mai portato nulla di buono. Non gli sono mai piaciuti i Luthor e ha sempre pensato che portassero problemi. Ma' pensa che sia perché Lex ha sempre spinto Clark fuori dalla loro zona di conforto, e Pa' ha sempre amato tenere suo figlio in posti sicuri. Lex gli dice di non fidarsi di Bruce e forse fa bene. Alla fine, Lex non ha mai fatto nulla che potrebbe fare male a Clark, e si conoscono ormai da anni. Lex gli aveva detto che non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare delle persone a scuola, quando è morto Pa', perché ci sarebbe stato lui e, finché sarebbero stati insieme, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Clark da quanto conosce Bruce Wayne? Quattro mesi? Da quanto parlano? Due giorni? Lex lo ha aiutato a rimanere parte dell'anonimato. È stato suo amico quando nessuno voleva essere suo amico. E questo non può essere un male. Lex non può volergli male.   
  
Chi lascia strada vecchia e va per strada nuova, sa quello che lascia, non sa quello che tova.   
  
"Certo" dice quindi, annuendo. "Noi siamo migliori amici."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I luoghi del delitto sono otto. E sono otto le vittime. Bruce si muove intorno alla macchina della professoressa Lance e Clark aspetta immobile, in attesa che lui possa dire qualcosa. on ci sono danni ingenti. Questa non è un atto vandalico simile a quello che il vandalo aveva già fatto. Deve c'entrare il fatto che si tratta di una professoressa e di una donna. Ma è anche vero che, sulle porte di Zatanna e Kate non c'è niente che possa riportare a degli atti misogini simili. Oltre alla svastica, colorata di rosso, c'è, su ogni finestrino la scritta Troia, Puttana. Bruce non riesce a non sentire disgusto guardando il modo in cui è stata ridotta la macchina. E non ci si può avvicinare molto perché è stata data alla polizia come prova di vandalismo. Se c'è un modo per far pagare il vandalo, il modo è incastrarlo per questo crimine in particolare.   
  
Clark sembra essere più distante di quello che è normalmente. Si tiene lontano fisicamente e cerca di mantenere le distanze anche verbalmente.   
  
Bruce non gli ha parlato dei suoi sospetti su Lex Luthor per evitare questa situazione. Deve dire che ha qualche riserva su Clark, ancora. Anche se si fida abbastanza dell'intuito di Julia, che gli ha detto che a lei sembra essere un bravo ragazzo, forse un pochino troppo timido. Julia di solito non sbaglia quando si parla delle persone intorno a loro. Julia è così sincera che vede le convinzioni sincere delle persone. E se lei dice che Clark Kent è pulito, allora è possible che Clark Kent sia pulito. Allora Bruce non capisce questo cambio di rotta nel suo comportamento. Quando gli rivolge parola Clark inizia a balbettare. Quando gli fa una domanda guarda da un'altra parte e risponde a monosillabi. Forse Bruce ha fatto qualcosa, senza rendersene conto. Forse Clark ha qualche problema. Come ha già detto Bruce, ci sono dei giorni no, e forse questo è un giorno no di Clark. Può succedere.   
  
Bruce torna a guardare la macchina. Era parcheggiata nel retro della scuola, la professoressa Lance arriva molto presto, per portare sua figlia a scuola e va via molto tardi, perché preferisce correggere i compiti a scuola, mentre Dinah frequenta i club durante il pomeriggio. Il che vuol dire che la possibilità di fare il crimine è di più o meno otto o nove ore. Il tempo viene ridotto, se si pensa agli intervalli della scuola di cui non si hanno le registrazioni del parcheggio. C'è stato un guasto alle telecamere. Un intervallo di più o meno tre ore, tra le dodici e le quattordici, orario in cui pochi studenti hanno tempo libero. Lex Luthor non era presente però alla lezioni di Chimica che avrebbe dovuto seguire. Dice che c'è stat una reazione chimica molto strana e che un po' del liquido che aveva sul banco era arrivato sui suoi capelli. Temeva di diventare calvo. Cazzate.  
  
Tiene il taccuino in mano. Perché prendersela con così tanta violenza contro la professoressa Lance? Il profilo di Dinah Lance Senior è molto semplice, una donna nella seconda metà dei quaranta che insegna, adora ascoltare i suoi studenti e che adora sua figlia. Non c'è molto altro da dire. Non ci sono altri dettagli che possono essere visti come importanti o salienti. Ha appoggiato la protesta degli studenti ebrei. È la professoressa preferita di Bruce, perché è una delle poche professoresse che parlano senza peli sulla lingua, che ricordano per quale motivo è così importante rispettare gli altri. È anche la professoressa a cui si sono ricolti quando Barry è stato vittima del primo attacco. Se c'è un adulto di cui Bruce si fida, al di fuori di Alfred, quella è la professoressa Lance.   
  
Deglutisce. La cosa migliore sarebbe forse non pensare ai fattori personali. Forse lui...  
  
"Forse questa è veramente una vendetta personale" mormora Clark, con gli occhi bassi. Bruce si gira verso di lui e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Vorrebbe chiedergli in che senso. Ma c'è qualcosa di diverso in Clark da ieri. Sembra più consapevole. Sembra un pochino meno ingenuo.  
  
Deve aver parlato con Lex. Bruce infila il taccuino in tasca. La teoria della vendetta personale era stata scartata, perché non capisce come delle persone che non hanno nulla a che fare uno con l'altro possano far parte di una vendetta personale. Sembra odio. Odio discriminatorio. Perché tornare indietro? Osserva Clark che si morde il labbro inferiore e poi scuote la testa. Non sembra voler continuare a parlare, è difficile che parli ancora, a questo punto. "C'è qualcosa che non va?" gli chiede suo malgrado Bruce. E Clark torna a guardare l'asfalto.   
  
Bruce non ha bisogno di persone che lo tirino indietro mentre sta investigando. Lo ha già provato a fare Arthur, con il suo modo di pensare troppo ristretto, che ha continuato a ripetere che doveva aprire gli occhi e che tutto va bene, e che comunque sono amici, no?, quindi non c'è colpa, non c'è vergogna. Gli dispiace non avere il tempo per aiutare anche Clark adesso. Forse la cosa migliore è mandarlo da Steve. Lui è più gentile, è più paziente. Non ha niente da fare, poi. Quindi ruota gli occhi e aspetta una risposta da parte di Clark, che non arriva subito. "Stavo pensando" dice però dopo qualche secondo, tenendo sempre gli occhi bassi, con le orecchie rosse e senza guardare Bruce negli occhi. "Quando ero a Smallville -di solito non passavo tutto questo tempo rinchiuso. E mi piaceva andare in città e... non lo so." Si passa una mano sul viso, probabilmente sperando di non farsi vedere negli occhi. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Cerca di concentrarsi solo su di lui. "Mi stavo chiedendo se possiamo andare a prendere un frappè o qualcosa fuori da questa scuola perché sento di... sento veramente di sta perdendo il senso della realtà."  
  
Suona come una richiesta d'aiuto. Bruce si morde l'interno delle guance e lancia un'occhiata alla macchina vandalizzata della professoressa Lance. Anche se stanno fuori dalla scuola, Clark Kent ha dimostrato un'abilità analitica al di sopra della media, e potrebbe aiutarlo prendere un pochino le distanze dalla Gotham Academy. In più, non vorrebbe nemmeno pensarlo, ma Lex ha il controllo qui. Forse quello che Clark gli sta chiedendo è una pausa da lui. Deve essere questo. E forse non si fida di nessun altro per chiederlo. Il fatto che abbia chiesto a lui deve essere perché Bruce è stato il primo studente a chiedergli cdi passare del tempo insieme a lui. Quindi risponde: "Certo." Infila le mani in tasca. "Certo, penso che servirà Alfred per poterti fare uscire da qui. Ma alla fine non è una galera. Qualcosa ci possiamo inventare."  
  
Clark sospira di sollievo. Quanto forte deve essere il potere che ha Lex Luthor su di lui? Che cosa ha fatto Lex per metterlo in una situazione tanto stressante? Bruce torna a guardare la macchina della professoressa. Possono anche continuare a lavorare sul caso. Avere un assistente non deve essere per forza male.  
  
Bruce deve chiedere scusa ad Arthur. Se lo appunta mentalmente.  
  
  
  
  
È stato il viaggio in macchina più imbarazzante di tutta la sua vita e Clark è andato in macchina con Lionel Luthor. Ma niente sembra peggio di Julia Pennyworth che ti lancia occhiate curiose, o di loro padre, Alfred, che gli ha chiesto di chiamarlo Alfred, ma che non aveva il viso di qualcuno che volesse che lui lo chiamasse Alfred, che continuava a lanciare loro delle occhiate diffidenti. E poi, sia Julia che Alfred sono entrati con loro nella bakery e si sono seduti a qualche tavolo di distanza da loro. E ogni tanto si affacciano per controllare quello che stanno facendo, soltanto per poi tornare a fare finta di niente, al loro tavolo. Sono teneri. Forse un pochino imbarazzanti. Bruce fa anche finta di non vederli. E, oh, sì, certo, Bruce non è stato d'aiuto con la sua famiglia. Sembra essere così abituato a questi loro comportamenti che si è semplicemente dissociato e ha iniziato a pensare ad altro, guardando prima fuori dal finestrino, quando erano in macchina, e adesso, con il suo frappè davanti, guarda fuori dalla finestra, con la guancia appoggiata al pugno chiuso.   
  
Clark è comunque felice di essere uscito dalla Gotham Academy. È anche molto felice di essere uscito con Bruce. Gli sembra di essere finalmente tornato nella vita reale. Era un po' che non usciva e non camminava e non si sentiva non soltanto uno studente del liceo. Gli manca Ma'. Gli manca vivere normalmente, vorrebbe poter tornare a Smallville. Ma anche questo va bene.   
  
"Volevo che fosse un'uscita un pochino meno plateale" mormora Bruce a un certo punto, mentre Clark inizia a bere il frullato che ha davanti. "Mi dispiace, ma credo di aver visto Lex da qualche parte. Non volevo che ti vedesse uscire."  
  
Questa è una frase molto strana da dire. Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Perché?" gli chiede, staccandosi dalla cannuccia. Il sole fuori dalla scuola sembra diversa, sembra diversa anche l'aria che respirano. Gli piace stare qui. Gli piace la bakery che hanno scelto e anche la torta al cioccolato che Bruce ha ordinato per tutti e due, anche se tutto questo dolce dopo un po' potrebbe anche diventare stucchevole.   
  
"Non voglio mettermi in mezzo. Non so che rapporto abbiate. Ma so che Lex non sopporta la vista mia o di mia sorella." È una risposta abbastanza sincera. Bruce continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Forse c'è qualcosa che lo preoccupa. Il suo sguardo è cambiato da quando ha visto la macchina della professoressa Lance. E Clark ormai è certo di capire di che cosa stesse parlando Diana Prince qualche giorno fa. Non gli piace mettere insieme questi puntini, ma sa che Bruce non è una cattiva persona, per quanto Lex stia cercando di fargli sembrare il contrario. Non gli piace nemmeno il modo in cui questi puntini lo stiano facendo arrivare sempre alla stessa soluzione. Sempre allo stesso colpevole. Per motivi diversi, forse, con nessuna storia che possa giustificare il risultato, e Clark sa che vuole rimanere fuori dai radar, ma non sa se questo è il modo in cui vuole farlo. "Lex è uno dei miei sospettati per il vandalismo, anche se non capisco il movente."  
  
Clark abbassa lo sguardo. "Ci sono anche io, vero?" Forse è a questo che stava pensando Bruce. Clark e Lex sono amici. Si conoscono da sempre, sono, forse, la cosa più vicina a degli amici d'infanzia che Clark abbia avuto nella sua vita. Quindi lui riprende a bere il suo frullato, lentamente abbastanza da non gelarsi le dita e il cervello. "Quando ero piccolo sono stato trovato in mezzo ai campi di grano" gli dice. Bruce si è aperto con lui abbastanza da parlare dell'omicidio dei suoi genitori, e Clark può ricambiare il favore.  
  
Bruce è stato sincero. Anche Clark può esserlo con lui. Bruce gli sta chiedendo che cosa succede tra lui e Lex, Clark può rispondere a questo. Ha la coscienza pulita, lui sa che non ha fatto niente. Vuole che anche Bruce sia sicuro di questo però. Vuole continuare ad avere un Bruce umano accanto a lui, non quello tutto sorrisi e voce dolce e sbarazzina. Vuole il Bruce vero. E può essere sincero con lui. E adesso lo guarda, mentre nemmeno cambia espressione, rigira semplicemente il bicchiere tra le mani e gli fa cenno di continuare a parlare. Forse anche lui vuole che Clark sia innocente.  
  
"Lionel Luthor è l'unica persona che sa di questa storia. Ma' e Pa' mi hanno trovato in un campo di grano. Tutti da me pensano che io sia loro figlio naturale." Clark alza le spalle. "Ma non lo sono e non c'era nessuno che potesse dire ai miei genitori da dove io venissi, nessuno poteva dire che non ero loro figlio, finché non attiro l'attenzione di nessuno, nessuno mi può portare via da Ma'. Per non avere troppi problemi adesso che Pa' è morto, mi hanno mandato qui, con i soldi dei Luthor. Il signor Luthor dice che in questo modo sarò al sicuro e nessuno dovrebbe fare troppe domande."  
  
"Dissento" borbotta Bruce, girando la testa verso di lui e poi scuotendo la testa. "È per questo che hai deciso di non avere poi così tanti amici?" gli chiede poi. Sembra dannatamente serio. Rigira il bicchiere tra le mani. "Per questo Lex Luthor è il tuo unico e più caro amico?2  
  
"Lex non è una persona cattiva" ribatte debolmente Clark. Sta iniziando a pensare che forse lo sia. Non ha prove, ma pensa di iniziare a capire perché la sua vita scolastica è così solitaria. Lex è paranoico, non si sente al sicuro da nessuna parte e, nello stesso tempo, si sente così intoccabile da fare quello che vuole. Ma non lo fa con cattiveria. Almeno, prima Clark pensava che non lo facesse per cattiveria, a una parola di Bruce contro Lex si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe tornato alla Gotham Academy senza battere ciglio. Ma ora...  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi. Prende a bere il suo frappè. Julia si affaccia dal suo tavolo per essere sicura che tutto vada bene e poi torna a sedersi normalmente. "Quindi vuoi scagionarlo" gli dice Bruce, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.   
  
Clark non pensa che Lex Luthor si possa scagionare. È questo il motivo per cui si trova qui. Per questo ha chiesto a Bruce di portarlo da qualche parte fuori dalla scuola. Perché ha bisogno di rimettere tutto in prospettiva. Sente si aver perso la sua bussola dal tanto essere stato rinchiuso e pensa che se c'è qualcuno che può aggiustare la sua bussola, morale, emotiva, realistica, quello, per qualche motivo, deve essere Bruce Wayne, che ne ha una così forte da non traballare neanche nei momenti più difficili. Se c'è qualcuno che può riportarlo alla realtà, quello deve essere lui.  
  
Bruce lo osserva, è una cosa che fa molto. Probabilmente non esiste persona che lui abbia incontrato e che potrebbe dimenticare. Lo osserva e poi torna a bere, lentamente, senza fretta, si muove sempre come se il tempo gli dovesse qualcosa. Forse è così, è vero. "Tutti hanno avuto un inizio turbolento, Clark" gli dice, guardando il tavolo. "Chi più, chi meno, ma le brave persone non diventano Lex Luthor. Le brave persone diventano ragazzi come Barry. Le brave persone diventano qualcosa di simile a Lena Luthor. Io non so se gli atti vandalici li ha fatti Lex. Voglio scoprirlo, ma indipendentemente da questa storia, tu e tua madre vi siete legati a una famiglia che non ha molto di buono, o qualcosa che è salvabile. Vi siete legati a una famiglia pericolosa. Forse mi sbaglio e Lex non è una cattiva persona. Ma tra l'essere una brava persona e il non essere cattivi ci passa di acqua sotto i ponti. E spero che tu sia preparato, qualsiasi cosa succeda. Comunque, il club di dibattito esiste soprattutto per questo. Spero solo di essere nel torto."  
  
Lo diceva anche Pa'. Clark sbatte le palpebre e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Bruce è suonato più preoccupato che duro contro di lui. E forse ha ragione. Se quello che Clark ha capito è vero, allora sì, forse aveva così tanto bisogno di qualcuno che fosse suo amico, forse era così disperato per avere qualcuno accanto, che non si è reso conto di a che cosa si andava a cacciare, di cose che stava perdonando. Si passa una mano sul retro del collo e si morde l'interno delle guance.   
  
Poi il viso di Bruce si addolcisce e gli passa il suo frappè. "È molto buono" gli dice, cercando di alleggerire la situazione. "Dovresti provarlo."  
  
Clark sente le sue orecchie arrossire e tutto il viso andare in fumo. Si passa una mano sul viso, cercando di non farsi vedere in questa situazione pietosa. Ha il viso che sta prendendo fuoco e poco prima la situazione era completamente diversa, e invece adesso non riesce a non pensare che Bruce è così bello mentre cerca di non farlo stare troppo male, che è così dolce, a modo suo, a cercare di parlare apertamente con lui, e allo stesso tempo di non imporre il suo punto di vista su di lui. È così -Bruce ha dimostrato la base dei requisiti umani e Clark sta impazzendo. Forse avrebbe preferito non rendersi conto di lui, forse avrebbe preferito rimanere nel suo status quo. Allunga le braccia quel tanto che basta per arrivare a prendere il frappè e ne beve un sorso piccolissimo, prima di ripassarlo a Bruce, che invece ha preso il suo frullato.   
  
"Non sapevo che usare il miele cambiasse così tanto il sapore" gli dice con un sorriso.   
  
Questo deve essere il Paradiso oppure l'Inferno, quelli cattolici, che usano modi nuovi per poterti torturare. Clark sente di star perdendo il controllo del suo battito cardiaco, non che avesse mai avuto un controllo su... insomma. Bruce ha gli occhi leggermente allungati, non tanto, ma leggermente sì, e quando sorride diventano un pochino più allungati e il neo che ha al alto dell'occhio alla sua destra diventa più visibile e Clark posa la mano sulle labbra e cerca di prendere il respiro e tranquillizzarsi. "Dipende dal tipo di miele" risponde, dopo aver deglutito.  
  
Bruce torna a prendere il suo frappè, Julia, di nuovo si affaccia dal suo tavolo, alza un sopracciglio e Clark avrebbe davvero tanto aver avuto meno a che fare con se stesso e i suoi problemi da adolescente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Devono accompagnare Clark a scuola, perché il permesso temporaneo che gli hanno dato è molto temporaneo e Alfred parla di dover preparare la cena e altre cose che Bruce non vuole veramente ascoltare. Poi, quando arrivano davanti ai cancelli e Clark inizia a salutare, Alfred alza un sopracciglio e chiede: "Non riaccompagna il signor Kent al dormitorio?" E Bruce sta per rispondere che no, per quale motivo dovrebbe farlo? Clark lì ci vive, non avrà certo bisogno di qualcuno che gli mostri la via, no? Ma Julia lo butta giù dalla macchina a suon di calci e quindi Bruce si ritrova con un Clark sorridente che non parla molto ma che sembra essere felice di non doversi muovere da solo.  
  
La verità è che Bruce pensa che la cosa peggiore per lui sia essere visto da Lex insieme a lui. Ma è anche vero che Alfred è inglese e che quindi è più abituato a giocare a carte scoperte. A sciarade. Divertente. Deve dirgliela. Clark non dice molto. Dice che gli è piaciuto molto il frullato e ha cortesemente ringraziato Alfred per averglielo offerto. Julia ha tenuto gli occhi assottigliati per tutto il tempo. Gli ha mandato un messaggio sul cellulare e gli ha detto che non è più tanto sicura che questo Kent sia così innocente come pensava. Bruce le ha chiesto sugli atti vandalici? Julia ha risposto che non poteva avere un fratello più idiota.  
  
Bruce non parla molto. Grazie al cielo nemmeno Clark sembra essere in vena di chiacchiere, anche perché si sono detti tutto quello che è importante sapere. Bruce è abbastanza sicuro che Clark non c'entri niente con gli atti vandalici. Ne è quasi sicuro.  
  
Quando arrivano davanti alla sua camera nel dormitorio, però, deve dire di esserne completamente sicuro. Clark sembra star per avere un attacco di panico. Per essere un ragazzo così alto, non è abituato ad attirare l'attenzione e questo non è certo il tipo di attenzione che avrebbe voluto.   
  
Una svastica. Un'enorme svastica rossa sulla porta della sua camera. Clark chiude gli occhi, si tira un pochino indietro. Ha le spalle dritte, tese. Bruce gli posa una mano sulla spalla, anche se Clark è molto più alto di lui e il suo non sembra davvero un gesto per confortarlo, e inizia a spingerlo verso il corridoio. Clark non ha amici al di fuori di lui. Non si sente abbastanza a suo agio con il club di dibattito. "Chiamo Alfred, chiamiamo anche tua mamma. Proviamo ad allungare un pochino il permesso per stare fuori" gli dice.   
  
Rimane un solo sospettato. E Bruce è sicuro che sia stato lui, ma non ha le prove. Se solo avesse più testimoni. Se solo ci fosse un modo per incriminarlo e fargli smettere di fare qualsiasi cosa lui faccia, per qualsiasi motivo... La polizia non incriminerà mai Lex Luthor. La sua famiglia è troppo ricca, probabilmente corromperebbe tutti e Lex ne uscirebbe pulito. Se solo ci fosse un modo per essere sicuri della sua colpevolezza, se solo ci fosse un modo per essere sicuri che è stato lui a iniziare questo odio, allora forse lui potrebbe finalmente...  
  
Clark non è nello stesso stato di Barry. Guarda dritto di fronte a lui, sta probabilmente seguendo un filo diverso di pensieri, ma deve essere arrivato alla stessa conclusione.   
  
"Posso far arrivare qui tua mamma in pochissimo tempo, se vuoi. Potete stare da noi per un po', non devi rimanere se non vuoi."  
  
Clark si gira verso di lui e sbatte le palpebre, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un torpore. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si ferma. "Perché stiamo andando da questa parte?" gli chiede. "Forse ha lasciato degli indizi per incastrarlo."  
  
E Bruce non sa spiegare il perché, ma in quel momento, per la prima volta in quel secondo, sente di perdere il respiro davanti a Clark Kent e di aver trovato qualcuno che finalmente capisce che cosa vuol dire. Non sa che cosa. Ma Clark capisce. E Bruce non si è mai sentito meglio con nessuno. Alza un lato delle labbra e annuisce. Clark capisce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce gli ha detto che la Gotham Academy non è una prigione, ma un po' a Clark gli sembra che sì, lo è. E quando vede Ma', alle porte della scuola, anche se ha Bruce accanto corre verso di lei e per un attimo sente di avere il respiro corto e Ma' gli è mancata davvero tanto. Nasconde il viso tra le sue spalle e sente le ginocchia cedergli e vorrebbe davvero dirle che vuole tornare a casa, che vuole tornare alla fattoria e non gli importa dei Luthor, possono vivere tranquillamente loro due, insieme e non pensare più a tutto quello che succede intorno a loro. E Clark sarà maggiorenne tr qualche mese e nessuno potrà più strapparlo dalla sua Ma' e questi mesi sono stati una vera e propria tortura e non vuole più vivere così, non vuole più stare lontano da casa. Non mi lasciare lontano da casa.   
  
Ma' gli accarezza la testa. E deve essere molto divertente, vista da lontana questa scena. Questo ragazzo così grande e alto che, appena vede sua mamma scoppia quasi a piangere e gli si getta addosso, nella speranza di essere tenuto su.   
  
Clark ha le sue gambe. Non riescono a sostenerlo, però. "Va tutto bene" gli dice Ma'. "Queste persone così gentili mi hanno fatto salire su un elicottero e mi hanno detto che andrà tutto bene, finché tu vorrai che tutto vada bene." Gli accarezza la testa. Deve esserci anche Bruce dietro di lui, che lo guarda ed è così imbarazzante, non vorrebbe che lo vedesse in questo stato ma... Clark si aggrappa alla giacca di Ma'. "Mi hanno detto che il miglior detective è sul caso, però. E vedrai che tutto andrà bene. Andrà tutto bene."  
  
"Dovevamo fare come diceva Pa'" borbotta Clark. "Non dovevamo cambiare niente, dovevamo fare come diceva Pa'. Lui sapeva di che cosa parlava e io l'ho deluso. Ma'. L'ho deluso."  
  
Ma' gli accarezza la testa ancora. "Forse è ora che tu possa vivere la tua vita come vuoi tu e non come io e tuo padre volessimo che la vivessi. Sei ancora giovane. Queste cose le troverai ovunque, sono stata io a essere troppo ingenua. Ti abbiamo protetto e tolto il coraggio. Ma andrà tutto bene, Clark. Il coraggio lo puoi riprendere in mano."  
  
Clark la stringe un po' più forte e vorrebbe non lasciarla mai andare. Vorrebbe che questo momento non finisse mai. Perché poi, quando sei lontano dalle braccia di tua madre succedono cose che non vuoi che succedano. Qui invece è al sicuro. Per questo istante, soltanto questo, Clark è al sicuro.   
  
Poi si deve affrontare la vita reale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il sospettato principale, l'unico sospettato rimasto è Lex Luthor e Bruce deve accettare che Arthur aveva ragione. Tiene il foglio che Arthur gli aveva fatto vedere, per dimostrare la sua tesi e rimane a fissarlo nella cucina buia, a casa sua. Arthur non è un tipo molto schematico. Ha fatto questo foglietto per spiegarsi a Bruce e ha provato a fare in modo di parlare la sua stessa lingua. Nonostante questo, Bruce lo ha mandato a quel paese e gli ha detto di non arrivare a conclusioni affrettate. Arthur e Diana sono sicuri che Bruce sia cieco a ogni minaccia alla sua persona e non sono poi così sicuri che lui si sappia difendere da solo.  
  
Se Lex Luthor è il vandalo, allora Bruce non riesce a non pensare ad altro se non alla vendetta personale. L'unica vittima che ha avuto un contatto con Lex Luthor, che si è pubblicamente schierato contro di lui, è Bruce Wayne. E Lex e Bruce non sono mai andati d'accordo, nemmeno quando erano piccoli. L'ultimo affronto è stata l'improvvisata amicizia stroncata sul nascere tra Julia e Lena.   
  
Non ci doveva essere dubbio, poi, per quel che riguarda il movente, visto che Bruce è stato l'unico ad avere delle svastiche disegnate sulla divisa, più la stella sul lato destro. Doveva essere un'umiliazione. Un modo per ricordargli che non sarebbe potuto scappare, non importa dove sarebbe andato. In più sono state colpite persone che erano accanto a lui. I professori che lo appoggiano, gli studenti che si definiscono suoi amici. L'unica persona a lui cara che si è salvato da questo crimine d'odio è Julia. Bruce stringe le mani in pugni e si morde la lingua. Non avrebbe potuto accettare che qualcosa del genere succedesse a sua sorella. Ed era stato insopportabile vedere simboli simili sulle mura della scuola, anche soltanto il sapere che era lui il motivo per cui loro sono stati bersagli per un nazista gli dà un senso di colpa che non pensa di poter sopportare.   
  
Deve chiedere scusa ad Arthur.  
  
Clark entra in cucina con il pigiama che Alfred gli ha trovato e ha ancora le caviglie scoperte. Tenerlo lontano dalla scuola che odia è il minimo che Bruce può fare per chiedergli scusa per averlo trascinato in questa storia. Prima di questo pomeriggio, non sapeva nemmeno che fosse ebreo, ma quando Martha ha aggrotta le sopracciglia e chiesto per quale motivo Clark non aveva voluto alzare la sua voce per avere la libertà di professare la sua religione, Bruce ne ha avuto la conferma e si è sentito ulteriormente in colpa.   
  
Clark voleva vivere in modo da non dare fastidio a nessuno e, per quanto questo Bruce non riuscisse a condividerlo, lo può capire. Può capire per quale motivo si tiene in disparte, perché non vuole attirare l'attenzione. Clark non ha avuto la stessa reazione di Barry, però. Clark sembra più tranquillo. Sembra chiedere giustizia. Bruce abbassa lo sguardo e stropiccia il foglio che Arthur aveva scarabocchiato, portandoselo in tasca. "Non riesci a dormire?" gli chiede, schiarendosi la gola e cercando di sorridere.   
  
Clark gli si avvicina, si siede accanto a lui e giocherella con le dita, nervosamente. "Grazie" gli dice a bassa voce, e continua a intrecciare le dita. È troppo nervoso. Questa giornata deve essere veramente molto, troppo, stressante per lui, e questo è colpa di Bruce. E nonostante questo, gli piace averlo vicino questa sera. Gli dispiace del motivo per cui gli sta vicino. Non pensava che Lex si spingesse fino a questo. Lo ha isolato per poi fargli capire che non lo vuole con sé. Lo ha fatto affezionare, per poi ferirlo con più violenza. "Non sono ferito" gli dice però Clark, guardando verso il tavolo. "Cioè, sì, sono ferito perché -ma c'era una parte di me che lo sapeva." Continua a intrecciare le dita, prima il mignolo e l'anulare, poi l'anulare e il medio. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, ogni tanto chiude gli occhi. "Solo che -quello che mi diceva sembrava davvero sincero. Mi sono detto che se volevo potevo crederci, che, per qualche motivo, io sarei potuto essere intoccabile. Una parte di me lo doveva sapere, e si credeva intoccabile e io non... non posso perdonarmelo."  
  
Bruce sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte. "Sono meccanismi di difesa" gli dice. "Nessuno ti incolpa per aver provato a sopravvivere."  
  
Clark fa una smorfia e scrolla le spalle. "Sono quelle cose che, non lo so -penso che avere i paraocchi non sia una scusa per aver fatto finta di niente. Avevi ragione tu."  
  
"Lo so" sospira di nuovo Bruce, sistemandosi sulla sedia. "Io ho sempre ragione."  
  
Clark sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. Continua a intrecciare le dita, una due, tre volte. Arriva fino al mignolo, poi torna a fare tutto da capo. Mignolo e anulare. Anulare e medio. Medio e indice. Bruce lo osserva per un po', poi posa una mano sulla sua mano e scuote la testa, cercando di farlo tranquillizzare. Clark gira la testa verso di lui, poi, di nuovo, abbassa lo sguardo. Si vergogna. Vuole giustizia. Tenere gli occhi chiusi è un privilegio che loro non hanno. Lex Luthor ha ferito così tante persone, così, senza un vero motivo, solo perché poteva. Perché aveva il potere di farlo. Bruce detesta i tipi così. Detesta che un tipo del genere abbia il potere di far sentire male così tante altre persone.   
  
Almeno adesso Clark è libero.   
  
"Ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta quando eravamo tanto piccoli ed è -era il mio unico amico, l'unica persona che mi sembrava accettarmi, l'unico che, non lo so, mi abbia voluto con sé. Io ci ho creduto e lui..."  
  
"È inutile piangere sul latte versato" ripete Bruce e si gratta la fronte. Poi sospira. Ci sono troppe cose che sono successe e troppe persone che sono state ferite. Guarda Clark accanto a lui e annuisce. "Dobbiamo trovare un modo per incriminarlo, piuttosto. Certo, questo potrebbe portare dei problemi a te e tua madre. Contrastare apertamente i Luthor non è una mossa da fare a cuor leggero, Tuo padre aveva ragione. Ma ho paura che anche solo l'essermi vicino sia stata per lui una dichiarazione di guerra e non vorrei che pensiate che siate soli in questo. Lucius Fox è il CEO della Wayne Enterprises, per ora, domani dovrei incontrarlo e voglio essere sicuro che non abbiamo fatto nulla che non abbia una soluzione, anche se, tecnicamente parlando, è stato Lex a fare la mossa sbagliata, dovremo anche..." Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira verso Clark. "C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
  
Clark sorride e guarda la mano di Bruce, ancora posata sulle sue mani e Bruce le ritira di getto e poi scuote la testa. Ma Clark sorride e sembra davvero molto più leggero di quanto non fosse questo pomeriggio. "Posso baciarti?" gli chiede a bassa voce. E Bruce si considera un detective, ma deve dire di non essersi minimamente reso conto di questa possibilità.  
  
" E perché?" gli chiede, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Ma non riesce a non sbuffare una risata quasi subito. Gli si avvicina e gli dà un bacio al lato delle labbra, per tirarsi immediatamente indietro e osservare la reazione di Clark. Clark che, all'inizio, non si rende conto di quello che è appena successo e apre la bocca per protestare.   
  
Le mani che prima non sapevano che cosa fare, adesso si posano sotto il mento di Bruce e gli chiede: "Ti posso baciare come si deve?"  
  
Bruce ha visto Clark con il viso rosso, a chiazze, ma non pensa di averlo mai visto così rosso, con quelle chiazze così grandi. Assottiglia lo sguardo. "Okay" dice, chiudendo gli occhi. Clark è più alto di lui di almeno cinque, o dieci, centimetri e questa differenza, in qualche modo si vede anche quando sono seduti, perché Bruce deve alzare il mento e Clark si abbassa un pochino, per poterlo baciare meglio.  
  
Bruce ride sulle sue labbra e poi posa le mani sul suo petto, per allontanarlo. "Ora dobbiamo fare un piano d'azione, però, perché non voglio veramente che..."  
  
E questa volta è Clark a ridere.  



End file.
